1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hand actuated aerosol assembly and relates more specifically to a mounting or fixing device for a valve or a pump on a container of said aerosol type.
The invention can be used with any size of such containers and relates to glass or plastic containers as well as to metal cans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems to be considered in the fixation of such an assembly is the sealing thereof, since, more especially in the case of valves, there prevails permanently iside the container a pressure high enough for expelling the content and spraying the product. Until now, secure sealings have been made of various gasket materials, such as natural or synthetic rubber, or similar products, provided they are flexible enough.
Unfortunately, such containers may be filled with products which are incompatible with the usual gasket materials. For example, perfumes, cosmetics, medicines and drugs, insecticides, and the like, may comprise components which react with the gasket. The gasket may then absorb or fix the component and swell or fissure or split, or be otherwise damaged. It ensues that the assembly is no longer securely sealed. It is also possible that exchanges from the gasket into the liquid may occur, whereby the liquid is then altered and can lose its qualities. As the containers remain stocked or stored for a long time, this drawback may be serious even if the reaction with the gasket is slow.
Some materials, such as nylon or Teflon, are fairly resistent to common chemicals, but they are not flexible nor resilient enough to provide a desirable sealing because of the insufficient precision and strength of this type of container, since only the packing is to be considered, the container being discarded after use.